Origins
by Funkywatermelon
Summary: The titans have rebanded back together and are celebrating by having a big campout together! During the campout the five titans of Titans West decide to share their top secret origins! touches of Rob/Star, Flinx, Herald/Bumblebee, Red Star/Pantha.
1. Part 1

**Hey all! Well, isn't this interesting, I am now going to be writing for Teen Titans! It's something that I have not really written for yet and I am a bit nervous, especially since I DESPERATELLY need experience writing out action scenes, but… I feel as though I might be able to do this, especially since my wonderful sister and I have come up with SEVERAL stories I think you guys are really going to enjoy! To be honest I LOVE Teen Titans, always have, always will. So I figured why not and have some fun! Now, heads up, I am an AVID Terra fan, and BB/Terra is my OTP, which means, absolutely NO BB/Raven, and if you don't like that, sorry. She won't be featured in this story, but there will be some later on where they are the main points, I will also be using Rob/Star, Flinx, Herald/Bumblebee (Cause they were canon in the comics guys!), Red Star/Pantha (Same!), and as for Raven and Aqua and Speedy and Cy? Don't worry I have special people in mind for them! ;) if you're DYING to know, give me a private message, I might be so excited I just let ya know! Anyways, I hope you enjoy these stories! As for THIS story… I will be using the origin issues from the Teen Titans Go! Comics (Issues #s 45, 46, and 47) the "The New Teen Titans Origins!" book from 1988, and various other sources I have found. So… enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Teen Titans belong to DC comics and Warner Brothers entertainment.**

* * *

They were back.

It had taken him three years but his _family _was back together. A few years ago Richard Grayson, A.K.A Robin had gotten the news that the Titans were losing funding, and unfortunately would have to disband. This was a bit hard for many of the members but once everyone found a place to stay it turned out to be for the best. Robin himself went back to the Justice League along with all the other "sidekicks" to get some extra training, Starfire went back up to Tamaran to help Galfore with various issues (Thankfully visiting Robin about once or twice a year.), Cyborg decided to spend the time with his father at STAR labs and got his high school and college degree while he was at it, Raven decided to spend some time with her mother in Azarath for a bit, and get herself a college degree, and Beast Boy decided to follow in his parents' footsteps and do some environmental exploring, discovering some new species insects along the way (now aptly named "Gar Beetles" and "Logan Beetles" the public was none the wiser).

Now he was seated around a giant campfire (set up by Cyborg and Hot Spot) with all of the thirty plus members of the Titans who, after finding out that the funding was going to be reinstated three years later, rebanded together and started back where they left off. They were now having a "we're back!" celebration campout in the woods by Titans North tower to celebrate.

"Well, It makes me happy to see all of you here today, and it makes me even more happy to know that our organization is back up and running!" Robin said with a grin on his face.

The thirty plus titans there all cheered. (Well most of them anyway, Raven was kind of against hooping and hollering… she was happy though)

"Now I hope you understand that things are not necessarily going to be the same." Robin explained to his teammates "I understand that as these past years have come by us, we have changed some too. I see some of us have grown." Indeed some of the titans had grown, those who were short and spindly such as Beast Boy and Robin himself had grown into themselves, but the biggest difference here was seen in Mas Y Menos (who were now officially teenagers, and looking good too!), Wildebeest (Who was currently in his human form, happily seated next to his 'mom' Pantha), Melvin, Timmy Tantrum and Teether (now called "Chomper") who all looked a good bit older as well. "I also understand" Robin said with a smile at Starfire, "That there are a few more couples in this organization as well." Starfire giggled with that laugh that Robin frankly loved, and waved at him while Herald and Bumblebee, Red Star and Pantha, and Kid Flash and Jinx (now in a new, white uniform with her hair down) all smiled at each other. Those who were not in a relationship either smiled at their friends, or (like BB and Cyborg) laughed a bit. Robin grinned back at Starfire. The two of them had been practically inseparable ever since Tokyo, and only seeing her once every few months during the disbandenment was torture to him. He smiled and finished his speech "But I am none the less proud to see that ninety nine percent of those who got an invitation back, returned. And cannot WAIT to see what our futures bring!" Robin sat down next to Starfire as the rest of the titans cheered. Cyborg collected the food for the campfire, (which consisted of Tofu Dogs, Hot Dogs and marshmallows, which had been mostly eaten by Kid Flash earlier in the day.) and they began to eat.

"Man" Cyborg said happily to Raven "This is almost as awesome as some of those other parties we used to throw!"

"You mean those god awful Halloween parties? Surely you haven't forgotten the 'banana' incident?" Raven asked.

Cyborg thought for a moment and remembered.

_The theme for this year's party was "pop culture figures" and cy had decided to be Mr. T from the A Team. He was standing with Beast Boy, who was the Green Giant from the frozen vegetable company and Jinx, who was the Nyan Cat, complete with posterboard pop-tart body and ribbons hanging off the side. _

"_Yo, Jinx, where's Kid Flash." Cy asked, Jinx rolled her eyes._

"_He'll be here in a minute." She said, just at that moment Kid Flash walked up to her in a full body banana costume, with a big, devious grin on his face._

"_Hey, Jinx!" He said grinning._

"_What?" she said, groaning._

"_I'm a banana!" Kid Flash said, beaming._

"_You're a what?" Beast boy asked, snickering, in on the joke._

"_I'm a banana!" Kid flash beamed, and started jumping up and down in an awkward dance move as he sang "I'm a banana, I'm a banana, I'm a banana… LOOK AT ME MOVE!"_

_Once he finished he proceeded to go up to every group at the party and do the same presentation for everyone._

"Yeah… that did get a little annoying after the third time he did it." Cyborg said to his friend.

"A little?" Raven asked.

"Hey mmpf… dudes." Beast Boy uttered as he scarfed down his last tofu dog "what should we do now? Campfire songs, stories?"

"I wanna hear ORIGIN stories!" Melvin said excitedly. All of the other titans uttered words of agreement, Origin stories would be fun.

"I don't see why we can't, as long as the information doesn't leave this group." Robin said, receiving nods from the rest of the organization "But there's probably only room tonight for a handful of people."

"Then I say Titans West goes first!" Aqualad said, grinning. Robin smiled as the other four members of his team smiled back at him; it looked like it would be their turns first.

"I'M FIRST!" Beast Boy proudly explained as he jumped up onto a nearby rock and began his story.

"My real name is Garfield Logan" he explained, "My parents; Mark and Marie Logan were environmental adventurers and scientists. When I was a toddler my father was called to work at this lab in Upper Lamumba in Africa mixing various animal dna to try and find cures to various human diseases. One day they went out to find some more dna and left me in the cabin, told me to stay put… I didn't listen."

_A young Garfield Logan was beginning to get frightened, at four years old he wasn't as good as his father and mother at identifying all these sounds that the different jungle animals were making. He decided to get out of the cabin and see if he could find his parents, surely they wouldn't mind him accompanying them on their trek? They loved taking him on hikes, why should this one be any different? He slowly walked out of the cabin and began walking down the trail._

"_Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" he called, hoping that he would be able to find his parents quickly._

_He heard a funny sound and turned to see a green monkey on the trail in front of him. Garfield smiled._

"_Hi there little monkey!" he said happily "are you here to play with me?" He walked up to the monkey and reached out to pet it._

_And was promptly bitten on the arm by the creature, who ran away when the boy yanked his arm away and began flailing it around, screaming. Luckily his parents were nearby and once they heard their little boy screaming like that, ran to see what had happened._

_Marie quickly grabbed her son up and they rushed him to the lab for analyzing… it was Sakutia, a virus that only animals could survive. _

_Mark knew it was a risk, but he had to take it. He quickly made up a mixture of animal DNA and injected it into his son's arm at the place where he had been bitten… it worked, but at a price. Garfield's caucasian skin, blue eyes and blonde hair all turned green, while his canine teeth and ears developed sharp points… he was now officially a changeling._

"It wasn't long after that when my mom took me out for a hike and we encountered a venomous snake" Beast Boy explained to his now rather captive audience. "I saw it, freaked out, and turned into a mongoose to kill it. It was the first time I had ever morphed. My mom was really proud, my dad, not so much. He was afraid that people would find me, do experiments on me. So he wanted to keep me a secret…. A few months later my father was called to a different lab in a different part of the country. We got on a boat on the river to get there but, along the way something happened. My father took the wrong way at a fork in the river and we ended up coming to a waterfall, I was able to turn into a bird and fly away in time but, my parents… they went over the falls."

Beast Boy sniffed, wiped his eyes and continued. "I was on my own for a while, and I managed to sneak onto a cargo ship and hitch a ride back to america. I saw a news report on the television about the Doom Patrol, and decided I wanted in. So I snuck into their headquarters and naturally they treated me as an intruder, but it took them a while to catch me, and that impressed them, so they decided to adopt me into their team, into their family. I stayed there for a while, and then… I grew up, decided I didn't want to work under Mento anymore, and left, that's when I found you guys… and the rest is history!" Beast Boy finished with a big flourish, extending his arms out waiting for applause, which he only got from Starfire, and a few of the younger members. Beast Boy frowned, and sat back down in his seat with a "rasssafrassa". Cyborg patted him on the back, stood up and cleared his throat.

"Well now that the green bean is down with his story… I suppose it's time to tell mine." He said "ok, well here goes, the story of Victor Stone, A.K.A, Cyborg!"

"Unlike Beast Boy, I didn't get my 'powers' until I was much older. I had actually become quite the successful track star in my high school. My parents, Silas and Elinore Stone, cared more about my brain though, they were geniuses, millionaire scientists, and wanted me to follow in their footsteps. I didn't care about that though, all I wanted was to go as fast as I could, to feel the wind against my face, feel like I was free for once. I had gone and bought myself this BEAUTIFUL bright red Ferrari convertible, oh man was that thing nice! And I… well, whenever my dad and I would get into an argument about my future, which happened quite often, I would get into that thing and drive off as fast as I could. One time, after my dad and I had had this really BIG argument I drove off in my car at top speed… I was so mad that I wasn't focusing fully on where I was going and… ran right into the side of a building. The car was totaled and so was I. My parents took me into their medical labs, and did what they had to do to save my life. It saved me but… I never really was the same again. When I woke up in that bed, I thought I'd never forgive them for what they had done to me. And even though they tried to teach me how to manage with my new body, I was still angry at them."

_A newly changed Victor sat down at the dinner table with his parents. Grumbling about how his lesson on using his new body earlier in the day had pretty much failed._

"_Don't feel bad, baby" his mother told him "You'll get it soon enough, let's just rest and have a good meal, I'm sure you'll feel better then." Victor took up his fork and tried to get some food on it so he could bring it up to his mouth, but found that in attempting to do so he had miscalculated his own strength and crushed the fork. He sighed and tried to take a drink from his cup, same thing, the cup was crushed as well. Really angry now, Victor stood up._

"_I can't take this anymore!" he screamed "Why did you guys do this to me!?" _

"_Victor, we have explained this to you many times." Silas said with a frown on his face. "Now sit down and eat your dinner." _

"_I would, but I CAN'T!" Victor shot back "All it seems I can do is crush things, I can't even freaking EAT anymore!" _

"_You'll get it soon enough sweetheart." Elinore tried to comfort her son._

"_You guys don't get it, do you? You made me a FREAK! Noone's gunna wanna spend time with me, noone's gunna wanna learn about me, everyone's scared of me! I know you guys pulled me outta school but I bet if I even went back there that I wouldn't last-"_

"_VICTOR! ENOUGH!" Silas said standing up "we did this to save YOUR life, and the least you could do is show a little appreciation!" _

"_Appreciation! For what? I've lost everything! My friends all think I am some kinda freak, I can't even go outside without bein' stared at! I'm tired of it. I want outta here… and now!" Vic shot back._

"_Victor, sweetie, you can't really leave." His mom pleaded._

"_Yes I can! And I will!" Victor said as he grabbed his already packed back (he had been planning on doing this for quite some time) and headed towards the door._

"_Son, I forbid you to leave!" Silas said "We're your parents, it's going to be hard out there finding someone else that can understand you as much as we do."_

"_Understand me!?" Victor said "Bah! You don't understand a thing about me! And as far as I'm concerned, I don't have any parents!" Victor opened the door and slammed it shut as he ran off into the night._

"I just kinda wandered the city until I ran into these fools." Cy claimed, smirking at the rest of his team. "They taught me how to be happy and have fun again, helped me be able to control myself again, helped me find a way to make good use of what my parents had done for me. And I guess that hearing that my mother had died in a supervillain attack on my parents' lab only enforced what I was supposed to do now, and well, here I am."

"Did you ever end up sorting things out with your dad?" Speedy asked, chugging down whatever it was in his waterbottle (Bumblebee had asked what it was, but he had quickly changed the subject).

"Yeah, we're cool now." Cyborg said "He's finally proud of me and what I'm doing with my life so, I must be doing something right."

"Glad to hear it Cy." Robin said smiling. "OK, who wants to go next?"

Starfire jumped up excitedly "Oh OH! I would very much like to go next, may I?"

Robin grinned.

"Go ahead Star. Let's hear your story." He said smiling.

* * *

**OK! First half done! Part two will be started up once I get THREE reviews. So go ahead and review if ya wanna see Star, Rae and Robin's stories. (Oh GAWD is Raven's story gunna be interesting, it's DARK DARK DARK dude. I think this story's rating is mainly because of that one.) I used as much of the canon stuff as I could (from both show-verse and comic-verse) I hope that I did well. I honestly did leave a little factoid of Garfield's life out that I discovered while doing my online research on him that I decided to save and use for a later story… if I end up doing it. If ya think ya know what it is, let me know! (and no it's not the staying with those gangsters for a while thing, I just eliminated that in this continuity) Also, I hope you got and enjoyed my Kid Flash banana joke… It was just this thing that my sister and I had in my head, and we just had to get it out! If you don't know the song he was singing go onto Youtube and look up "I'm a banana!" I hope you won't forget it… anyways, My first titans story is halfway done! WOOT! Let me know, am I good at these guys… am I not? Let me know! I would LOVE to hear your opinions.**


	2. Part 2

**Here's the second part! I just couldn't wait to put it up! Hee hee! So, here's the next three stories, I'll let ya know that Raven's was HARD! I'm not her biggest fan, but I have some respect for the girl so I gave her her fair amount of time. This one's gunna be a bit darker than the first half… just so ya know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titans... never have, never will. :(**

* * *

"Go ahead Star. Let's hear your story." Robin said smiling. Star jumped up and down for a few seconds giggling.

"Oh this shall be ever so much fun!" she said excitedly and gave a quick bow to everyone who was listening "My name is Koriand'r or Starfire, second daughter of the king Myand'r and the queen Luand'r and younger sister to Komand'r or Blackfire, and older sister to Ryand'r or Wildfire. I was born with the powers that I have, and am quite proud of them! About five klorvogs or so before I came to earth, my planet was invaded by a horrible alien race called the Gordanians. They wanted nothing more than to take over our planet and make us their slaves! Well, we were to have nothing of it! Our army fought bravely and valiantly but still, it didn't do much good, they destroyed our planet, it was now in ruins and the tameraneans that had survived were all gathered in the capital city, in hopes of someday regaining our power."

"Unfortunately once it seemed bad, and my parents thought that we would lose this great war, they decided they must do something terrible. We had to send my baby brother Ryand'r away to make sure he was safe and that our family line would not be destroyed. We were all very sad… well, Blackfire wasn't, if I remember correctly, she was actually happy about him leaving! Well, She never liked him or me anyway. She ended up siding with the enemy, and one day, she managed to do the unthinkable!"

(A.N. : This scene translated from the original Tamaranean… you can thank me later!)

"_Oh sister!" Blackfire called from the other room. Starfire excitedly got up and ran over._

"_Yes, Blackfire, have you been able to locate Wildfire yet?" She asked hopefully, her sister had told her that she was on the computer to see if she could locate their little brother. Blackfire turned to her younger sister and smiled one of those sinister smiles of hers._

"_No, I have not found him yet, but… I have made a deal with one of the leaders of the Gordanians… a truce so to speak."_

"_Oh?" Starfire asked excitedly "What is it? Shall we be able to stop this war soon?" Blackfire smirked._

"_Perhaps, they have agreed to pull back half of their army if they are given a … prize… in exchange." She explained._

"_Oh!" Starfire questioned "What kind of prize shall that be?" she then felt something cold on her arms and looked down to see that there were cuffs on them, cuffs that she could not remove easily, and a Gordanian solider was standing there as well. They quickly grabbed the young princess by the arms and began dragging her away._

"_You." Blackfire smiled as she watched her sister be taken._

"_Blackfire! Please!" Starfire screeched "You can't do this! What will mother and father think?"_

"_They can't think anything sister!" Blackfire smirked "They are so sick from heartbreak over the fact that you are LOSING this war, I was able to get them to sign this truce, giving you away!" She held up a piece of paper and smirked as she walked up to the nearby doorway and pressed a button. "Ta ta, sister. Have fun being a slave!" _

_The last thing Starfire saw before she was taken to the Gordanian ship was Blackfire laughing at her sister's misfortune._

"Luckily I was still able to get out of that ship and ended up here, with my dear friends! Sadly, after conversing with Galfore, my knorfka back home, I found that my parents passed away shortly after they found out that I had been sent away as well." Starfire looked down, sadly.

"And your brother?" Kole asked, trying to calm a frightened Gnaark (who had apparently been holding a stick too close to the fire and it lit aflame).

"I never saw him again." Starfire said sadly "Galfore and I have been looking for him for a while. Blackfire tried to get me to believe that she had found him, but she had not, she merely sent Madame Rouge in his place to try and destroy us."

"That's terrible!" Kole said.

"Yes it is." Starfire said sadly "But… as you would say it, we got her back!"

"Gnaark?" Gnaark asked, wanting to know how they got back at Blackfire. Starfire grinned.

"When I heard from Galfore that the swamp moons of Drenthax four were prepared to go to war with us and that Glgrdsklechhh wanted a queen, I set up a truce of my own. Peace, and no war, for the hand of the eldest princess! He and Blackfire are now married, and have four horrid children." This announcement got a few laughs from the remainder of the titans sitting there around the campfire and Starfire grinned as she sat back down next to Robin who wrapped one of his arms around her "Good job!" he whispered in her ear. Raven sighed and stood up.

"Well, it looks like I'm next. I might as well get it over with. You all have heard of my father, Trigon, so I'm not going to go into great detail about who he was. My mother was a human, her name was Angela Roth, she was lost, joined a cult and was transported to Azarath, where she was given the new Azrathian name of Arella… and she was tricked into doing something horrible. The cult she was in convinced her to do this… ritual… and they summoned my father, Trigon, and he went after her. There was nothing she could do, he was too strong. He had his way with her, left her lying on the ground and left. Nine months later, I was born. My mother and the monks in Azarath decided to call me Raven. I was kept there, Taught how to control the powers that I had been born with so that I could do some good with them. I lived there until I came of age, when my mother and the monks decided to send me here to earth, in hopes of my father not finding me."

"_Mother?" a young Raven asked as she walked up to Arella. "What is this I hear about me going away? All of the monks have been telling me I am leaving?" Arella smiled and leaned down towards her daughter._

"_My child, you have grown much since you were born, and you have learned much as well. It is time that you went and used your powers for good. Use what Azar and the monks have taught you." She said simply, smiling at the girl._

"_This is to hide from Trigon, isn't it?" Raven asked. Arella smiled at her clever daughter._

"_Yes, you know me too well my child. You will be going to earth, a place where it will take a long time for your father to find you. It may not keep you safe forever, but it will certainly keep you safe for a few years. Long enough for you to prepare for his arrival." She explained._

"_And what is to happen when he does come?" Raven asked._

"_You will have to find that out on your own." Arella stated "But understand, that we are always going to be there for you. And if you ever need help, just let us know." Raven nodded as one of the priests came out with a small bag and handed it to Raven who opened it and looked inside._

"_These are my things." She stated "I am leaving now?" looking up at her mother. Arella smiled sympathetically at her daughter._

"_I know it is hard my child." She stated "But the sooner that we get you to safety, the sooner we can relax, knowing that you are safe."_

"_I'll never be safe. Not with my father still living." Raven said, frowning._

"_Your father is indestructible." Arella stated "But with strength and power, you may be able to hold him off. You have been brought to this world to do good things my daughter, I have always believed in you and now it is your chance to prove that I was correct." Raven looked at the portal that the monks were currently setting up. _

"_You are sure that I will be safe?" she asked nervously. _

"_For now." Arella stated as she guided her daughter towards the portal "Now go, my child, prove to us the wonderful things that you are capable of! Make us proud!" Raven took a big breath and walked through the portal._

"I ended up in Jump City, where shortly after I arrived, I met you guys, and well, that's where I've been ever since. My dad came, tried to destroy the world, we were able to stop him, surprisingly and well, I haven't heard from him for a while so I figure that either he's getting tired or coming up with something else. Either way, For now, things are… surprisingly good. And that is my story, The end." Raven sat down to the applause of Melvin, Timmy, and Teether (now Chomper, everyone had a hard time remembering that he had a new name now.) Bobby, seated behind Melvin tried to clap too but his gigantic teddy bear paws didn't make much of a noise. Raven looked at Jericho who had put his hands up in the air and was shaking them silently in a sign language applause. Raven giggled at him as he blushed. Robin looked around, took a deep breath, squeezed Star's hand with his own and stood up.

"I guess it's my turn now." He stated. Starfire stood up and walked up to him, grabbing one of his hands.

"Robin, you do not have to tell your story if you do not wish to." She said. Robin smiled back at her.

"No Star, I think it's time everyone heard it, I've known you all for about ten years now, some even more than that. I think it's only fair." He gave her a smile as she went back to her seat and he took a deep breath and continued. "I want to make it clear that none of my or any of my other teammates' personal information leaves this organization. Does everyone understand this?" The thirty plus titans who were sitting around the now dying campfire nodded.

"My name is Richard Grayson, I along with my parents, John and Mary Grayson made up The Flying Graysons, a headlining circus act…. One night, Bruce Wayne was having us give a special performance, all the money spent that night would go to charity… I didn't know that would be the night that would change my life."

_Richard smiled as he tended to the new baby elephant in the circus. It was one of his chores that had to be done, but he didn't mind, he always seemed to enjoy spending time with them, and it was almost therapeutic. He had a lot to think about too. Earlier today he had seen Mr. Haley, his boss yelling at some gangster looking guy. Haley had then proceeded to tell everyone that this guy was unhappy with the circus and to keep a close eye on things to make sure he didn't hurt the circus in any way. Richard was sure something was going to happen but his parents, ever the optimistic ones, didn't think anything was going to happen. He heard a noise and turned around, smiling, his father had just walked into the pen._

"_Richard, can you bring this water pistol into the ring for the clowns, they didn't want to carry it around with them." He asked._

"_Oh, uh, sure dad! No problem." Richard said, he stood up, grabbed the pistol and headed out to the ring which was crowded from people who were setting up for the show that would start in a half hour, once out there he noticed a shadow near the ropes. "Hello?" he called to the shadow "Is anyone over there? Can I help you?" the shadow saw him, and ran off. A bad feeling surfaced in Richard's gut, he knew something bad was about to happen. He quickly dropped off the pistol and ran back to his parents who were talking to the strongman and his wife._

"_I really don't see why she would say such a thing- Oh Richard!" His mother smiled as she saw her son "There's my little robin!" Richard groaned._

"_Mom! Why do you have to call me that? It's so…. Kiddish." He said._

"_Because, when I see you up there on the trapeze, you remind me of a little robin." His mom said "you look so natural up there!" Robin took a step back, oh yeah, the trapeze! _

"_Mom, about the trapeze, I think there's" he started._

"_Everyone! It's almost show time!" Mr. Haley stated, go ahead and get in your spots! Mr. and Mrs. Grayson I need to talk to you about your new routine you're trying out tonight, and Dick… if you could help with the elephant's act? It's the first one." _

"_My name is Richard." Richard said to himself under his breath frustratedly. His parents walked away and he helped with the elephant's act… which was pretty anti-climactic. His families' act was right after that one though. So he didn't have much time, he ran to his parents quickly as they began to head out to the ring._

"_Mom, Dad! Wait!" he said nervously. His parents stopped and looked at him. _

"_What is it Richard? We need to go on!" His father asked._

"_I-I think there's something wrong with the rope, we shouldn't go on!" Richard tried. His parents just looked on._

"_Sweetheart, if you don't want to try the new routine, just tell us, we can do the old one." His mother stated._

"_No!" Richard claimed. "I don't wanna go on at all, I don't want you to either!"_

"_Son, this is for charity, we need to go on, if you'd rather stay back here, then that's fine." His father said as he began to head out._

"_Just stay back here." Mary stated "we'll be back shortly." She gave her son a kiss on the forehead and headed out to the ring. _

"I tried to warn them about the dangers that were ahead." Robin said sadly "But… I was too late, the rope snapped and, they fell to their death. Bruce Wayne saw it too, and took pity on me, he took me in, gave me a home, and… taught me everything I know, introduced me to the life of a superhero."

"Wait!" Beast Boy said excitedly "Are you saying that BRUCE WAYNE is Batman!?"

"Uhh, yeah." Robin said.

"Isn't it kind of obvious?" Raven asked her green colored friend. "I mean, he already said he was Richard Grayson… idiot." Beast boy just scowled and sat down, crossing his arms.

"Well… I guess that's where we all started." Robin said smiling as he sat down.

"Oh that was most fun!" Starfire said. Everyone else nodded. Robin grinned at looked around at all his friends "I think everyone here looks a little tired. How about we all head into the tents for bed?" the titans all agreed. Bed sounded good.

As he lay in his sleeping bag next to his girlfriend Richard Grayson had to smile to himself,

The Titans were back in action, and he couldn't wait to see what new adventures would come!

* * *

**Did ya see my little hint as to who I have in mind for Rae? If you did let me know! :D And did you catch how Robin ended up using "Robin" as his name in honor of his parents… daaawwww. Heartbreaking lil idea I had there. SO, I have a LOT of other ideas here, Terra ideas, Raven ideas, Rose ideas, Red X ideas, Aqualad ideas, Speedy ideas, etc. SO, let me know who you'd like to see next… perhaps my sis and I already have made up their idea, and just wanna use it! And just to be fair, I try to keep the continuity here as CLOSE to canon as possible, although we do switch a few things around… if you'll stick with me and do a bunch of reviews and pay attention you might be able to see some interesting things… revelations of people's pasts, and whatnot.**

**OH and the Blackfire marrying the big blob guy? TOTALLY CANON check out "Blackfire's Babysitter" Online… OMG… you'll laugh. If this story gets SIX reviews I'll put up another story… seriously guys… it's not that many… I'll try to be strict about it this time!**

**Till next time!**


End file.
